disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
J'son
J'son is a Marvel Comics character who is the Emperor of Spartax and the father of Peter Quill with Meredith Quill as well as being the father of Captain Victoria. Appearances ''Guardians of the Galaxy He first appears where he encounters the Guardians of the Galaxy and Mantis in his throne room. J'son eventually recognizes his own son due to them having the same elemental gun. When Mantis states that J'son is a tyrant and tries to attack him, she is subdued by the Guardians of the Galaxy and taken away by the guards still claiming that J'son is a tyrant. J'son allows his son to use his servant during his stay on Spartax. What Star-Lord doesn't know is that J'son is in cahoots with Thanos where a deal has been arranged for J'son to bring the Cosmic Seed and Star-Lord to him when that day comes. In the episode "Accidents Will Happen", J'son meets with the Galactic Council members Thor, Irani Rael, the Grand Commissioner of Rigel, and the Supreme Intelligence while introducing Star-Lord to Captain Victoria. As a reparation to the Supreme Intelligence, J'son plans to give him one of the asteroid refineries to the Kree Empire. In the episode "We Are the World Tree", J'son has the unveiling of his latest statue while in the presence of Thor and Angela. Following an incident where Drax the Destroyer fought Thor resulting in the destruction of the unveiled statue, J'son has Drax, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot banned from his palace. While speaking to his son, J'son tells him how he once went looking for the Cosmic Seed which led to events that led him to meeting Meredith Quill. While in his private room afterwards, J'son tells Thanos that they'll have the Cosmic Seed soon, knowing his son would go after it. Later on, J'son pretends to be angry the Guardians were caught stealing, but is disappointed with Star-Lord's inability to get the seed. Realizing J'son intended for it to happen, Quill revokes his right as heir to the throne and leaves with the Guardians. In the episode "Come and Gut Your Love", Thanos starts getting impatient with J'son who then cuts off the transmission from Thanos when Star-Lord enters his office and gives him the CryptoCube to solve himself. After Star-Lord leaves, J'son finds that the CryptoCube is fake and calls his guards. Upon Star-Lord, Gamora, and Rocket Raccoon hijacking Rora, J'son sends a transmission to Rora to bring his son back to Spartax. Following the defeat of Lucy and Supergiant, Rora shows Star-Lord some archive footage where it was revealed that J'son had Yondu train Star-Lord to be a good thief while not wanting him to come to Spartax until the time is right. J'son's meeting with the Galactic Council is crashed by the Guardians of the Galaxy who show the footage of J'son's actions involving the Cosmic Seed. Thor states to J'son that what he has seen is an act of war. The other Galactic Council members hang up before the Guardians of the Galaxy could reveal other footages. J'son gets angered at what the Guardians of the Galaxy did and calls for his guards. In the episode "Asgard War Part One: Lightning Strikes", J'son had the Guardians of the Galaxy imprisoned and has his armies prepare for the invasion from Asgard. After Captain Victoria secretly frees the Guardians of the Galaxy, they end up fighting their way past J'son's robots. Star-Lord ends up fighting his father until he manages to land on the Milano in order for the Guardians of the Galaxy to get to Thor. When Loki later meets with J'son, Thor and the Guardians of the Galaxy show up where Star-Lord uses the footage taken from the Destroyer armor to expose J'son having stolen the Cosmic Seed and Loki stealing it back from him. J'son then retaliates by hitting a button that causes Thanos and his army to show up. In the episode "Asgard War Part Two: Rescue Me", J'son states to Thanos that they need his son alive to activate the CryptoCube causing Thanos to make off with Star-Lord. Before Victoria could arrest her father, J'son states that they need him to help retrieve Star-Lord. This causes the Guardians of the Galaxy to place him in special cuffs. When in range of Thanos' fleet, J'son disables the Milano's cloaking device and escapes into one of it's pods. During the fight between Thanos' forces, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and the Asgardians, Star-Lord briefly engaged his father in battle. After Thanos disappeared into a black hole, Captain Victoria caught up with the Spartaxian fleet where J'son is arrested and removed from his position as Emperor of Spartax. In the episode "Back in Black," it was revealed in a flashback that J'son had a secret laboratory on Spartax where he had Mantis and those like her experimented on where he became the patriarch of the Universal Believers. Mantis lures Sam Alexander to Spartax where she manipulates events that enabled him to free J'son. In the episode "Knights in Black Helmets," J'son and Mantis take Sam Alexander to a Xandarian spaceship inside the stomach of a space whale where the Nova Centurian Helmets are held. After Mantis turns to stone and crumbles upon putting a fake one on, J'son manipulates events that enabled Sam to find the real Nova Centurian Helmets. After putting one on, he briefly fights the Guardians of the Galaxy and Sam before leaving with the Nova Centurian Helmets. In the episode "Nova Me, Nova You," J'son poses as a police officer in order to get to Sam's permanent records at his school. He attacks Sam in his class resulting in a fight that the Guardians of the Galaxy join. Following the resulting battle that damaged the school and football field, J'son poses as a police officer to speak to Mrs. Alexander. This later results in another with Sam and the Guardians of the Galaxy where Rhomann Dey and the Nova Corps join the battle. When J'son is about to go supernova the second time, Sam flies him into Earth's atmosphere where he explodes. Star-Lord is unsure if J'son survived. Video Games J'son is a non-playable character in ''Marvel: Avengers Alliance, who appeared in Special Operations #35: "Stare into the Black Vortex". He sends his Spartaxian guards in an attempt to stop the conflict of the Worthy in the game's Season 2 storyline and destroying Earth in the process. However, he fails to accomplish the task by the end of the event which leads to Odin to bar Earth from the other realms in an attempt to stop the Worthy problem from spreading. Trivia *In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star-Lord's father is Ego the Living Planet rather than J'Son. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:TV Animation characters Category:Aliens Category:Parents Category:Villains Category:Characters in video games